Chairs having adjustable areas for orthopedic purposes are well known in the art. Such chairs are customarily built to the contour of a person in order to increase the comfort of the user. It is well known to provide adjustable means for lumbar support to relieve back fatigue.
In the treatment of certain patients it becomes important to support certain portions of the body due to physical malformations and, particularly in the case of growing children to be able to correct their posture from time to time over a long period of years to achieve better bone conformation. Certain patients are unable to remain in a sitting position unless support is supplied at certain areas on the body so that they can remain comfortably erect. Proper sitting position is often essential while feeding such patients.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a corrective and therapeutic chair for hospital and invalid use. Another object of the present invention is to provide a chair in which individual areas may be adjusted throughout a large number of angles and curvatures as desired by a therapist.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a chair in which precise adjustments of the supporting surfaces are possible after the patient has been placed upon the chair.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a chair which may be controlled without need for elaborate mechanisms and which is safe to use in a hospital or home environment.